Angels and Demons
by KittyAttack
Summary: "The first time she asked, it had been a loud laugh." Then all hell broke loose. Mizore/Kurumu. Rated for language.


**A/N: ** K. So, I recently (not so recently, about a month or so ago), I got re-addicted to R+V. So I read some stories, and got re-addicted to Kuru/Mizo. Which forced me to write a story. And THAT took forever to finish. I finished the writing about a week or two ago, and promised myself to post this on Valentine's Day (Single Awareness Day). So, here I am!

I don't care if you don't like the pairing. I really don't. I _do_, so I wrote it. Not for your happiness, but because I chose to. All I ask is that you read this out and review. Tell me if it was good or bad, not, "_Whine, whine, I hate this pairing, whine bitch moan."_ Seriously. Don't want to hear it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any shape or form, own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters. I own the pencil(s) and papers it took to create this story, but that's about it.**

_**The first time she asked, it had been a loud laugh.**_

** "**Hey, Kurumu?" The voice, soft and barely heard even to the hyper-sensitive ears of the blue-haired succubus.

"Hm?" With a small flutter of her bat-like wings, Kurumu dropped to the ground and stood facing the soft-spoken voice. The leather wings retracted into her back bone, giving a small shake and flinging off small droplets of snow before disappearing completely. "Whatcha need, Mizore-chan?" A small tilt of her head showed her confusion as she smiled lightly at the pale girl standing awkwardly in front of her.

Mizore, one hand playing with the hem of her skirt while the other pulled the red sucker from her mouth, flushed, pale cheeks tinted with a slight pinkish overtone. "Nngh…" She mumbled, eyes drifting to the ground. This, in turn, caused the violet-eyed succubus to move closer, confusion replacing her previous smile.

"What is it? You can tell me, you know." She conceded, slender fingers gently touching the shoulders of the other. The ice loki flinched slightly, eyes shooting upward to look into the eyes of the smaller girl facing her.

"I…it's…_weird, _you know? Something you wouldn't normally hear." She whispered, the pink tint once again returning to her pale face. The bustier girl shrugged, lifting one hand off the other's shoulder to gesture her to continue. The ice girl sighed, eyes looking away as a small, quick mumble left her cold lips.

"I'm sure it couldn't be too weird. I mean, I hear a lot of odd things but they've never bothered me before." She mused, eyebrows lifting in slight amusement. "Now come on, speak up. I didn't quite catch th-"

"Will you go out with me?" Mizore interrupted, aurora eyes meeting violet in a sudden burst of courage.

Some hidden emotion flashed momentarily in the succubus's eyes before she broke her small smile. Her face flickered, twitching into a frown before shooting back up into a grinning smile. Her body followed a twitch after, leaving her to break into a fit of uncontrollable laughed; her wings then sprung open, and she was in the air, hovering with a small buzz over the yuki-onna. Unable to form a complete sentence, she merely shook her head and flew off, calling out a final sentence as the distance between the two grew; "Sorry, Mizore-chan; you've too innocent looking for me!" The now sullen (and heart-broken) girl collapsed to the ground, seeming as if her strength had suddenly departed from her; tears slowly, silently dripped down her cheeks, turning to frozen ice crystals before shattering on the ground.

_**The second time she asked, it had been a quiet 'no'.**_

The lollypop girl, having just run to catch up to the petite girl ahead, panted; sweat pricked at the back of her neck as her shoulders moved up and down rather rapidly. Being a yuki-onna had its disadvantages, such as heat...or physical activity; once her heart stopped thudding quite as hard, she took to walking, raising a hand to the parting girl and calling her name out. The bluenette turned at her name, slowing to a stop and allowing Mizore to catch up.

It had only been a single week since their first confrontation, a small seven says since the first proclamation (and the first rejection, but Mizore refused to acknowledge _that_ part), and the pair had spoke nothing about it around their other friends. Truth be told, they never spoke about it _at all._ The two hadn't spoken to each other save for direct confrontations led by the others of the ground, (much to the ice maiden's dismay).

"Yes, Mizore-chan?" The succubus called, twisting her body into a new walk that led her to the pale girl, in a way that allowed them to meet halfway. A smile, albeit small, played on the girl's lips, and she gave a tiny wave of her hand.

"Hi." She breathed, her tone soft and somewhat hesitant. A hand reached out to hold the other arm, a position of security.

"Hi." Kurumu repeated, a curious expression dancing in her eyes. Her own slender arms crossed over her chest, slightly bunching up the yellow fabric underneath. She honestly had no idea why the girl was talking to her now; she had figured she would hate her for declining her. She internally rolled her eyes; hopefully Mizore wouldn't ask a second time; she didn't think she would have the strength to give a rejection after (secretly) sneaking back to watch Mizore's chest fallen expression the first time.

Despite Kurumu's inner struggle, the pair stayed silent for a while. Neither moved until the aurora-eyed youkai released her arm and instead fingered her necklace. Unemotional eyes gave away nothing as they met her own, and Kurumu sighed.

"Well, if you don't need anything, I suppose I'll be going…" She murmured, turning to walk away (though she vainly wished she had the courage to stay). She stopped, however, when a cold hand gripped her wrist loosely.

"Wait." The ice youkai pleaded in a small voice, delicate fingers tightening ever-so-slightly; they seemed to create a mind of their own, refusing to release the yellow cotton underneath them. Kurumu gazed over them momentarily (silently _pleading_ with herself to grasp them in her own), before turning her attention to the other's face.

"Oh. Alright." She smiled, weakly, but still a smile that should've belonged on her face already. She watched curiously as the snow maiden took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as if figuring out how to correctly word a rather difficult statement (which, of course, she was). She took another breath before finally releasing her grip on the other's wrist, gently retracting it and allowing it to drop at her side.

"…why?" The taller girl muttered, refusing to look at the smaller girl, finding the trees rather interesting. "Is it because I'm not your type or something? Or is it because I'm a _girl?_" She inquired, biting her lip slightly.

The succubus sighed, breath puffing out in a single huff. Fixing her shirt so it was nearly perfect, wrinkles gone, she gently pulled the other's attention back to her with her hands. "No, Mizore-chan. You're wonderful, and then some. But there are several things that would…interfere." She finished lamely, pinching the bridge of her nose lightly.

"Things?"

"Things. Lots of them. I can't exactly say why." She sighed once again, turning as if to end the conversation. Her body moved on it's own accord, feet propelling itself towards the school. Mizore gaped at her, before moving to catch up, trailing a few inches behind her.

"How about just a chance, huh?" She stopped dead in her tracks, hoping the bluenette would stop as well. She did, much to Mizore's joy, but it was soon broken when Kurumu shook her head.

"It wouldn't work. I'm sorry, Mizore-chan. But no." She whispered, nearly as quiet as the snow maiden's usual tone of voice. She cast her a final glance before continuing her walk (though it pained her greatly that she didn't have the _power_ or the _courage_ to just _stop walking_ and face the other), just as the first bell rand for breakfast. The slow walk became a quick jog, and soon she was out of sight, not even allowing Mizore the chance to call her back.

The final bell rang just as Kurumu reached the lunch table for breakfast, plopping heavily into it with a groan. She ignored the other's concerned questions, as well as Yukari's snide remarks about her 'ginormous boobs weighing her down.' Her attention drifted outside the window, arm propping on the white windowsill. Her window seat at the table enabled her to quickly block out the other's voices.

She excused herself minutes later for the bathroom, just a few short minutes before the homeroom bell rang. She took her time, prolonging her (fake) trip so that she was a good ten minutes late to class. With a heavy heart, and a strong sense of dread, the succubus entered the homeroom and apologized to Nekonome before glancing around the room.

Mizore wasn't there.

With a heavy heart, Kurumu dropped into her seat, buried her head into her arms after laying them on the table, and silently cried.

_**The third time, it had been a single shake of her head.**_

A small chill hung over the atmosphere of the school later that day; class had recently ended, and the crowd of students exited as one, save for the occasional stragglers that either exited in small groups, or (in Kurumu's case), along. Shivering slightly, she made her way into the forest, not exactly ready to go back to the dorms quite yet.

The chill seemed to grow as she entered the shadows of the dead trees, and Kurumu found herself crossing her arms over her busty chest in an effort to be warmer. It only got worse as she progressed, to the point where she could actually see her breath as she stepped into the clearing that was the cemetery.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Whipping her head to the side at the voice, Kurumu eventually spotted the pale girl to the right. She lay on a carefully made ice hammock, one leg bent at the knee which arms crossed behind her head. It was clear it was she who spoke, head tilted so the yuki-onna was looking in her general direction.

The succubus bit her lip hesitantly, finally realizing why the academy had become so cold. _' My powers go a bit haywire when my emotions aren't under control.'_ She recalled the snow maiden saying long ago, when they had just started becoming friends. A sigh escaped her now parted lips, and she lowered her gaze.

"A walk." She admitted, blushing slightly. Of course, she wouldn't tell the _true_ meaning of the walk, but she wasn't lying at least.

Mizore stayed silent, allowing her head to drop back onto the makeshift hammock. This, of course, confused the bluenette; although hesitantly, she walked over to the other girl. Usually, she would be jumping at the chance to talk to her, so what was wrong?

She voiced her concerns, placing her hands loosely over the edge of the hammock, glancing at the show fairy's facial features before turning her attention elsewhere.

"No. Why would something be wrong? I've only been rejected three times now by two different people. Nothing important." The air dropped several more degrees as she spoke, contradicting her emotionless face. Kurumu shivered once more at the sudden change in temperature, dropping her hands from the cold object and hugging herself. She stayed silent, only bowing her head slightly as if ashamed. She backed away , however, as Mizore sat up and gracefully jumped from the hammock, landing a few inches from where the succubus now stood.

"Look, I _know_ you feel _something _for me. That time at the flower offering, when you leapt from the window-"

"That was only because you felt like _shit_, and I wanted to cheer up." Kurumu (lied) interrupted, face glowing red.

"Right. That's why you admitted you loved it afterwards." _(*)_ Mizore started smugly, face unwavering.

"T-that was only because it was my first kiss!" She stammered in defense, face burning more brightly. She paused, before learning forward to gaze into the yuki-onna's face. "Are you still under my charm?" She questioned, brows furrowing. She hoped that she (wasn't) was, and that was the only reason for this confusion.

"W-what? No!" Said yuki-onna frowned, leaning away from the girl with a pale blush on her face. "If I _was_, I would've attacked you by now. Are you…are you _questioning_ my feelings for you?" She gaped, disbelief flashing in her aurora eyes.

"Well, _yes_, of _course_ I'm questioning your feelings. I can't believe that you'd _love _me. Especially since I'm a _girl._ You know, considering your people's _law_ and everything?" She admitted hesitantly, rubbing her arm seemingly unconsciously.

"…I can't _believe_, you of all people, that you think we're all _clones_ or something! Not _everyone_ is the same. I just happen to love someone outside the law; is that so hard to believe? Or understand?" She snapped, temper rising slightly. The succubus bit her lip once again, warily glancing around as snow began to flurry lightly. Of course, one could not just admit her _own_ feelings, considering she had a law of her own.

"H-hey! Calm down." She protested, backing away a step. The snow maiden narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly, stepping forward at Kurumu's step back.

"What, are you scared of me now? I get a little pissy, and all of a sudden, it's 'beware of snow maiden!'? For your information, I _am_ calm." She ground out, eyes flashing blue in a momentary lapse of self-control over her monster state. She sighed, however, realizing her obvious lie; upon realization, her eyes shifted back to their original color and the snow stopped flurrying, falling to the ground all at once before it stopped completely. This allowed Kurumu to shakingly breathe a sigh of relief. "Sorry." She muttered softly, blushing slightly at her failure to control her powers. She dropped her (unconscious) fighting stance to finger gently at her golden necklace.

"It's o-ok." The succubus spoke, her voice light, yet strong. This simply caused the snow fairy to snort, rolling her eyes at the idiocy that was before her. Ok, indeed. She rose her eyes, however, to meet the eyes of her friend.

"Kurumu…" She finally spoke, arms dropping to her sides in a momentary sign of defeat. "I'm going to ask you only once more. I know every time I ask, it hurts you inside; I don't know exactly why, but it does." (Because I'm in love with you, you idiot.) "After this, I'll never ask again. Will you please.._please_ be with me? I love you, much more than I'll ever love someone. I can't stand the thought of graduating without you by my side, and I sure as hell don't want to be separated after that. Sure, Tsukune was my first love, but we already know who he's going to pick." (Obvious. Kurumu had given up a long time ago, and she had never felt better.) "Besides, he has courage and all, but that's just going to get himself killed. Again. So…please?" Though she spoke evenly, she was only a breath's away from a sob, her hand clutching the fabric around her throbbing heart, from both anticipation and sorrow.

The bluenette didn't move, choosing to instead glare at the ground as if it was its fault for making her such a _damned coward._ When she found no words (how expected!) to speak, she rose her eyes to meet Mizore's pleading stare; her heart nearly shattered there, watching the pale girl's already chest fallen face, as if she already knew Kurumu's words (which was magic, since she herself didn't know her words). But, Kurumu's mind once again worked against her; she merely shook her head, a sad smile (she considered it a frown, but it was more of a sad smile than anything) creeping onto her face. "I'm so sorry." She replied lamely, knowing sorry never solved _anything_. The temperature spiked down, freezing winds whipping out of nowhere; it blew into the succubus, nearly knocking her over as it flipped around her, flailing her skirt and blowing her hair off her face.

With a sad smile of her own, Mizore nodded slightly and turned, walking away at her normal, relaxed pace. Kurumu tried (desperately) to call her back, but no words formed.

She didn't look back.

_**True to her word, the yuki-onna never asked again.**_

The next day came, normal as ever. No chills, and besides a few incidents, involving blood and pots, the morning was relatively calm. And yet, Kurumu was a disaster inside her own self. In truth, she loved the other just as much (she _had_, of course, kissed the girl!), maybe even more, the _real_ reason for the incident at the Flower Offering. And yet, she was worried, desperately so. She wanted a relationship with the taller girl, but the consequences were intense. Members of her race and that of Mizore's had to mate to _survive_, and they would be breaking laws to be together. She had to keep the pale girl away from that; she'd find a nice _man_ to fall in love with and have blissful children…and stay in her own village. Though that irked (jealous, much?) Kurumu to no extent, it was what it was. That, and the fact that Mizore was just so _damned innocent-looking_. Whenever she looked sad, it was if an angel died, and she was mourning its loss; even when she was _pissed_, she looked like…like…a _god_, to Kurumu. She felt as if she touched her, she would _taint _her; people often called Succubae _demons_ because of their wings. Demons and angels were not meant to fall in love…right?

To her inner thoughts, she sighed, earning herself curious gazes from the rest of the group. She brushed it off with a hearty laugh, smacking the human boy hard against his back, joking about how he looked so serious. She just _happened_ to turn her head at that precise moment, only to glance at the girl who increasingly occupied her thoughts; she stood at the edge of the forest, looking onward with a sullen expression set permanently on her beautiful face. Kurumu gaped, climbing off the human (she had nearly forgotten she leapt onto him) and setting a step forward, as if to go to the snow maiden. Said girl simply shook her head, raising her hand in a small wave and departing into the forest. Kurumu stared after, tempted by fate to make a move; go to her now, and risk her entire future, or stay, and never know. Her body chose against her, biting her lip and moving with the small group that seemed to have missed the entire confrontation. She sighed, holding back tears she hadn't known were about to spring forth. She shook her head in frustration and followed along, entering the ancient-looking building and walking to class. They arrived just as the tardy bell rung, seating themselves in their normal spots; Mizore's chair was noticeably empty, but the group had gotten used to this in the past weeks, as no one paid any attention whatsoever.

Kurumu lowered her head, staring blankly at her desk. She ignored her teacher's greeting (at this point, her brain held up an 'eff you' sign and shut off, leaving her to wonder who her teacher was at this point, but deciding not to care), and instructions, she turned her attention to the window, propping her head on her arms and staring past Moka (damn her and her window seat). She distantly heard her name called for whatever reason, but she pointingly ignored the small prick of interrupted silence.

Maybe, just maybe, the consequences would be with the risk. They could live together happily, without a care in the world. (Her thoughts didn't argue back for once, something the succubus was internally grateful for). With this sudden lapse of a conscious fight, she flung away her common sense; she _was _willing to face the consequences, so long as Mizore was there beside her. She needed to finish this age-long (month long) fight, once and for all.

She stood, her hands clasping the edges of her desk before she walked up to the front of the desk, ignoring her teacher's shocked words and the murmurs of her classmates. She turned, however, sensing the lone human standing and calling her back.

"**Stay.**" She commanded, propelling compulsion forward; with a happy grin, the boy sat with a simple, 'yes, master'. Feeling somewhat accomplished, she exited the room before breaking out into a dead sprint. She made her way around the academy, heading for the girl's dorm first. Perhaps she had went back to her room? The bluenette was greatly disappointed, however, when she saw the snow maiden _wasn't_ there after she nearly broke down the ice-sealed door. She hastily picked the door back up and placed it on it's hinges before retreating slowly, as if not to be suspected.

She left hastily, ignoring the frightened looks of the panicked first years. She shot them a glance, to which they immediately flushed, turning their attention to one another as Kurumu smirked and ran off.

The pool was next, considering it was cooler by the water. But no, she still didn't find the snow fairy. Still on that same idea, she went to eh pond, once again finding nothing but the environment. With a tired sigh, she finally made her way to the bus stop, hoping she hadn't crushed Mizore so far to the point where she would decide to pack up and leave. To her utter relief (and slight disappointment), she wasn't there. With a sigh, the busty girl briefly went over the face that Mizore wasn't leaving. But then, where the _hell _was she?

With an angry shout, she slammer her fisted hand hard into the tree overlooking the bus stop. "Where'd you go, you idiot?" She cried, voice echoing in the mass of trees behind her. Feeling rather defeated (and lost, at this point), she slumped to the ground, throwing her legs over the edge of the cliff to stare out into the sea (if it could even be called that). She sat, memorized, for a moment, unable to speak. "So…pretty." She finally conceded, thinking of the colors and the small waves.

She then gasped, as if struck by lightning (or a thought). Jumping up, she suddenly took off into the trees, ignoring the now-induced pain of her body caused by twigs and other things of the sort. Water. Cliffs. That was Mizore's favorite spot, right? She _had_ to be there. '_This is where I go whenever I need to think. It helps me calm down. The waves are so relaxing, ya' know?'_

Hoping against hope (and fate…and destiny, not to mention every deity known to man –or youkai-), she crashed her way through the woods, _completely _forgetting the one asset that could help her in the situation (Seriously. Who forgets they can _fly_?). She knew her way around the forest, however, just as every student who went to Youkai Academy did; she immediately knew where to go. She leapt over a fallen log (those things seemed to be reoccurring, but she didn't stop to think about it) and continued her pace, breath rolling out of her heavily. She saw the opening of the trees up ahead and pressed herself to go faster. It was right there…like the light at the end of the tunnel (ironic; she would be seeing it again if nothing worked out for her). Her hand reached out, as if to grasp the opening, and promptly fell, tripping over one of those _damned logs_. She hissed, feeling her knee scrape against the unforgiving ground, blood already welling from the wound; she'd be ok, just a small flesh wound. She pushed the incident to the back of her mind, and _hobbled_ forward, because, by _damn_, she was going to go through that entrance (or exit).

Her eyes immediately glanced around once she pushed through, searching desperately for the figure in her mind. When she didn't see anything, she broke, tears spilling down her dirty face, mixing with the dirt and blood and falling to the earth silently. She held in another scream, instead falling to her knees (wincing slightly as pain riveted through her damaged knee) in defeat. She held her sobs in, holding her head between her equally dirty hands.

"…You ok?" A small voice reached her ears, and her head shot up, glaring in the direction of the quiet voice. Of course. Hiding in plain sight always seemed to work, now didn't it? Mizore sat at the edge of the cliff in all her glory, sitting in a position similar to Kurumu's own when she was seated at the other cliff. Her head was tilted in the succubus's general direction, and she, despite herself, held a look of concern.

The bluenette hastily stood, brushing herself off and rubbing tears out of her eyes. She slowly made her way to the yuki-onna, a seemingly pissed off expression set on her face. Mizore simply watched with a now-blank stare, pulling herself up to her feet and ridding herself of her lollipop.

"What, you finally decided that you've had enough of me and want to tell me to leave?" She inquired, placing a hand delicately on her hip. "Or maybe, just push me off this cliff and make it seem like an acci-" She was abruptly cut off as Kurumu reached out to her, holding her muddy hands to her pale face; she could only watch as the succubus then pressed her lips firmly to the other's. Kurumu then pulled back, but she wasn't done yet; her hand immediately swung up and smacked the girl, leaving a slightly red mark on her features. The lollipop, having been held in the yuki-onna's hand, flew, dropping off the side of the cliff when Mizore momentarily let go due to utter shock. She held her face now, completely lost in the situation that was Kurumu.

"What in _God's _name is wrong with you, K-"

"Where the _hell_ were you, you _idiot?_" The petite girl demanded, frown gracing her features.

"…here?" Came the reply, thoroughly confused.

"Why? Why'd you miss school?" The bluenette was now _crying_, nearing the point of hysteria, and, quite frankly, Mizore was slowly losing her own mind to confusion (she was _NOT_ going to be responsible for Kurumu's sudden mood swings).

"Well, why not?" The simplest reply, yet powerful all the same. With a small flick of her hand, the succubus had slapped the yuki-onna once again.

"Christ! Kurumu, what's your deal?" She winced, holding the other cheek with the other hand.

"Quit being such a _smartass_ and answer me logically, you idiot!" She bit her lip, ceasing her crying (if only for a moment.)

"Well, stop _smacking_ me, and maybe I will!" Taking a deep breath, the snow maiden let it out through clenched teeth. "Please, could you tell me what's crawled up your ass? I said, I wouldn't bother you anymore. And here you are, abusing me like I'm a little kid. Can you tell me what I'm missing here?" She dropped her hands from her waist, gingerly gripping Kurumu's as if to stop any more oncoming attacks.

"You're such an idiot! You think for one second I'm going to believe you?" She ripped her hands away from the ice girl, instead settling for crossing them over her chest.

"Believe me? What did I even say? Kurumu, you're talking in ci-"

"Why'd you skip school?"

"Why not?"

"Stop that! I can't believe you skipped school just because you can! You skipped school because of me, didn't you Mizore!" The sudden drop in honorifics caused the taller girl to stagger in her _lively_ retorts, and she blinked.

"Mizore?" She questioned softly, as if she were a child speaking her name for the first time.

"That _is_ your name, isn't it?"

"Well, _yeah_, but you've been calling me Mizore-_chan_ for the past-"

"Not. The. Point."

"Then what _IS_ the point?"

"You. Skipping school."

"I skipped school because there was no point of attending if things were just going to awkward and confusing between us. Though, it seems you've made them even worse by doing what you're doing now." Came the whispered reply. The snow fairy brought up her hand to stick her lolly in her mouth, only to recall it had been so _kindly_ confiscated by the cliff. She cursed, feeling around her hoody for a new one; when she didn't find one, she cursed again, biting her lip tentatively. "Can I go now?" She made a (half-assed) move to leave, only to be stopped (thankfully) by Kurumu.

"Don't you _dare_ think you're leaving here that easy." Small (and seemingly frail) arms gripped tightly around the taller girl's torso, refusing to allow Mizore to leave. "Stop running away! Whenever there's a problem, you run away and hold all your worries and insecurities to yourself. It doesn't have to be that way, dammit!" She was now crying again (much to Mizore's dismay), tears pouring down her (increasingly) clean face.

"I have my reasons, Kurumu." The reply was weak, sounding too forced for the succubus's liking.

"And those are _what_, exactly?"

"Why bother staying if it causes others pain? Like I said, I'll leave you alone."

"I don't _want _you to leave me alone! You really _are_ dense, aren't you?"

"…huh?"

"You honestly don't understand?" Came the muted reply, Kurumu's face being smashed into the snow maiden's back as she hugged the girl tighter to her.

"Uh, not particularly? What's to understand? That, because a _stupid_ law, you and I can never be together? I already know this; you don't have to keep bring it up." She muttered dryly, glancing at the slender fingers holding her captive.

"No! I understand that. But for God's sake, _screw the law._ The law doesn't have to control _everything!_"

"So…what are you implying?"

"I'm _implying_ that I love you! I've always had (lie, more so as, since just a bit before the Flower Offering), always will. I wanted you to have a better life; marry a knight in shining armor, have _wonderful_ kids, but my own _damned_ selfish needs got it the way." There was silence following; eventually, Kurumu's tears died away.

"_Now_ who's the idiot? I never _cared_ about the law. I cared about _you._" She murmured, twisting herself to give the other a hug. "When I said I loved you, I meant it." Silence followed once again, the only sound being the slapping of the waves against the cliff. She eventually spoke again. "Feelings don't die. They last forever."

"…shut up and kiss me, you stupid romantic." Kurumu murmured, stepping up on her tip-toes to do what she commanded the other. She shivered ever so slightly, cold hands cupping her cheeks to pull them closer together. Once the kiss ended, they parted, faces flushed with the rush of it all.

"So. Does that make us…together or something?" Came Mizore's hushed question. Kurumu gave a simple nod.

"But I prefer _lovers._" She winked, grasping the ice maiden's hand and dragging her away. "Come on. We have school still." Mizore simply blinked, allowing herself to be dragged before eventually catching up.

"You need it more than I." Came the snide (yet joking) remark. Kurumu watched her indiligently, before the pair broke out into spontaneous laughter, disappearing into the trees; snow began to lightly fall behind them, coating the ground in a small layer of crystallized water.

All was good.

_**There wasn't a need to.**_

_FIN~_

_**(*)**_ This happens in the end of the flower offering manga, as one of the 'extras'. I only used it (because I can) because if fit in the story. HOORAY FOR PLOT HOLES!

**A/N:** I felt the ending was a bit rushed (mom was all, CRABCRABCOMPUTEROFF!). But I thought it was good. Originally, it was going to be in Mizore's OOCness, but it ended up more Kurumu. Hm. Oh well, it turned out better this time around! All I ask is for a smalllllll review. And possibly a 'favorite'? It'd make my day!

_**Words: 5,511**_

_**Microsoft Pages: 12**_


End file.
